The Ballad of Monalisa
by Angel of the Shadow's Fire
Summary: Kurami was just a typical girl, or at least that was what she wanted people to think. But, when Light finds out her hatred of Kira has driven her to make too many discoveries he decides to take things into his hands. LightxOC


Chapter 1: Monalisa

Kurami sat quietly in the classroom. She wasn't paying any attention to what the teacher was saying, she was too wrapped up in her thoughts. She was writing notes down in her notebook, but not on English, no she was writing about something that interested her a lot more, Kira. She was determined to figure out who he was, and nothing would stop her. She was following all the information that was being released as it was released but she was still having a hard time. Kurami bit her lip and scrawled out a few more words into her notebook.

"Miss Takamura," The teacher's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "I've now called on you four times."

"I'm so sorry." She frowned.

"You're going to have to stay for detention."

"But I can't I have rehearsal right after school!" Kurami protested and noticed out of the corner of her eye the slight smirk on Light's face. "Don't you go smirking at this Yagami!"

Light blinked. "I wasn't smirking."

"You could've fooled me, you bastard!" Kurami glared harshly.

"I'm not a bastard." Light said simply.

"I really hate that about you! You are so annoyingly perfect!" Kurami screamed. She never liked Light, he was always so good at everything and everybody loved him.

"Miss Takamura, stop your outburst right now, and Light I'm going to have to ask you to stay for detention as well." The teacher interjected.

Light's smug face disappeared, and Kurami couldn't help but feel successful. She got back to her notes, the first few killing done by Kira happened here in the Kyoto region, meaning he was probably in Japan somewhere, but there is also a small chance that he isn't. She sighed, and looked over the list she had compiled of all of the murders, who they were, and when they happened. This was starting to annoy her.

Kurami looked over at Light and then at the teacher, and then wrote out a note. When the teacher's back was turned she threw it with great accuracy at his hand he was writing with. Light shot her an odd look before unfolding the note and smoothing it out.

_Hey Yagami_ what_ happened to your cocky looking expression? There's no need to pout it's just detention._

Light smirked, flipped the paper over and began writing. If it was challenge she was looking for than it was a challenge just what she was going to get. He checked to make sure the teacher wasn't looking and threw the note at her head. She shot him a glare and picked up the note smoothing it out so it was flat and then read it.

_This is your first detention as well isn't it, Kurami? And I wasn't pouting, I don't pout. I was simply thinking over how great it will be attending detention with you._

Kurami rolled her eyes. "What an ass." She muttered grabbing her pen and writing out a response. Once she was finished she tossed it to Light. Who unfolded it with a smirk.

_Since when were we on first name terms, Yagami? And I'm glad to hear your excited to spend time together, because I'm not! I have ballroom rehearsal after school and then I have work to do. Believe it or not I do have a life and friends that I have to get to as well. Further more Yagami I don't want anyone to know I was stuck being alone with you._

The bell rang and people trickled out. Kurami went back to her research, she looked carefully at the information, and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "That's it!" She said a little too loud as she wrote out a theory.

"Miss Takamura, what are you doing over there?" The teacher asked walking over to her.

She quickly flipped out another notebook and worked on some of her math. "Just some math." She said with a smile.

"Your other notebook." He said holding out his hand.

Kurami bit her lip. "Fine." She handed him the notebook and his eyes widened.

"Kira?" He questioned looking at the words written largely in red gel pen. He opened the book to see a detailed list of the killings that were released to the public, and then a few of her theories. "Is this what you were working on during class?"

"Yes sir." She snatched the book away.

"Alright, while I have stuff to attend to in the office." The teacher quietly and quickly exited the room.

Light stood up and looked at her notebook over her shoulder. "I under estimated you." He spoke in an odd tone.

"I've dedicated a lot into this. I disagree with Kira in every way, his methods are wrong and are more evil than righteous. He is a person who thinks he is god but in all reality is just someone with a serious case of dacnomania" She frowned. "A total pathomaniac."

"So you've decided that Kira is most likely in Japan, why would you say that?" Light asked leaning over the front of her desk so he was looking at her now.

She smirked up at him. "You see the first few killings here." She pointed. "Take notice of where they are."

"Japan." Light sounded impressed. "I see that you have been paying a lot of attention to the time of death."

"Yes, I'm not sure yet but I think that I may be onto something with the times, I've been studying them a lot and I think that over time I may be able to find a pattern." She closed the notebook. "So, why are you so interested?"

"Oh, well I've been very focused on the police core for a while, I want to become one after collage, and I just never knew you were so smart." Light's brown eyes met with Kurami's pale blue ones. "It's just really interesting to know."

Kurami laughed and then stood up, she walked to the back of the room and moved a bunch of desks out of her way and then pulled an Ipod from her backpack and a speaker for it. "I refuse to miss out on any of my practice." She started 'Nearly Witches' by 'Panic! at the Disco' and then began to dance a rumba. She counted silently never looking down at her feet as they moved with her hips and hands.

"That look like it would be weird to do without a partner." Light observed.

Kurami walked over and grabbed Light. "Okay Yagami, let me dance with you." After going over the steps with him a few times they began dancing. "So just remember the count, it's 2 3 4a 1. Kinda like a slow Cha Cha, so think 2 3 cha cha cha."

This dancing thing was keeping Light's mind off of the Death Note. "So once you start the song over I do the count and we start?"

"Yes." She pressed play and then took her place a few steps away from Light. The music began to play and they began the basic step. "You are a fast learner." She placed her hands on his hips. "But you need to move your hips more." They did the basic twice before moving onto the spot turn and then back to basic.

"When did you learn this?" Light asked leading her to his left.

She transitioned into the closed hip twist. "I finished the steps in a sequence for the first time yesterday." She laughed. "You're still doing it wrong." Kurami paused the music. "Watch me." She executed the step without a hitch moving her hips carefully as she did.

"I don't dance, I'm an academic man not a dancer." Light looked at her and then laughed.

Kurami piled her stuff into her backpack and moved the desks back to where they go. "You know what Yagami, you're okay." She sat next to him. "But I still don't like you. You are too perfect, everybody knows Light Yagami. They either want to be with you or be you." She frowned.

The teacher walked in before Light could speak. "You two are free to go."

Kurami grabbed her bag and darted out the door. She walked quietly through the park towards her house, her thoughts were now a muddled mess, she was trying to focus on her Kira research but, she just couldn't stop thinking about Light. "Stupid Yagami." She muttered annoyed.

"You got distracted back there Light." Ryuk said as they got back to Light's room. "She could be a problem if you leave her to her own devices with this researching of hers."

Light laughed. "No need to worry about her Ryuk." He spoke trowing Ryuk an apple. "She's not as smart as she looks Ryuk, and she is also a girl with feelings and attractions."

Ryuk gave Light an odd look. "What's that supposed to mean."

"I can manipulate her feelings so she is an asset not a threat." Light looked up at Ryuk. "She won't figure me out, I'll make sure of that. I can distract her from her little hunt."

"You are a very strange human Light." Ryuk picked up another apple.

Light pulled out his Death Note and turned on the TV he didn't have the time to talk to Ryuk right now. He began writing names down. With each name he felt more and more powerful. "I have passed my judgment on you horrid people, now die."

Kurami was in her room going over her steps while listening to the TV in case something of interest turned on.

"We'd like to apologize for the interruption. As of now we are bring you a live world wide broadcast," Kurami missed the rest, but then turned her complete attention to the small TV in her room.

A man appeared on screen, in front of him was a name tag that read Lind L. Taylor.

"I had up an internation police task force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Taylor, other wise known as L."

Kurami blinked. "No way." She muttered. "He wouldn't just appear in front of Kira. It must be a double." She bit her lip. "I've followed a good number of his cases, and never once has he ever shown his face, or name."

"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer, I consider this crime to be the most atrosious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira I will hunt you down, I will find you." He paused. "Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve. How ever what you are doing right now is evil."

"This isn't going to be good." Kurami bit her lip. "He is purposefully angering Kira."

Suddenly the man grabbed his chest and grunted in agony before collasping onto the table, dead.

Kurami heard her mother scream something about Kira from downstairs. Her mother was an avid fan of Kira. "That was stupid Kira, maybe you aren't as smart as I thought." She grabbed her notebook. "It seems you are quick to anger, and very immature in your actions."

Suddenly an L appeared on the screen "I had to test this just in case but I never thought it would actually happen, Kira it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person."

"That's L." Kurami said with a smile. "He is so amazing."

"I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't just witnessed it, listen to me Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind L. Taylor the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate who's excecution date was sceduled for today that was not me."

"I knew it." She was writing everything down in her notebook as L spoke.

"The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It seems that even you don't have access to these types of criminals. But I asure you L is real I do exsist now, try to kill me."

Kurami's eyes widened. "I don't think he can." She laughed. "You aren't almighty are you Kira?"

"What's wrong hurry up, come on right now kill me! Do it come on Kill me! What's the matter can't you do it?" He paused. "Well Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill, you've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor, I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Even though this was announced as a world wide broadcast, we were only broadcasting in the Conto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like the won't be nessisary. I now know where you are, the police treated your first killing as an unrelated incedent but in all actuallity the first victim was a suppect in Shinjucu of all the criminals who had innitially died of heart attacks this ones crime was by the far the least serious, further more his crime was only reported in Japan, I used that information to duduce this much, you are in Japan, and your first victim was little more than an experiment which means that you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Conto first because of it's large population, and luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected things to go this well, but it won't be too long now before I am able to sentence you, to death. Naturally I'm very courious as to how you can commit these murders with out being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon Kira."

"He's amazing!" Kurami wrote down the rest of the information she needed. "I want to work with him, but I don't know how I can find a way to do that." She sighed. "For now I will just have to watch for anything he uncovers and try my hardest to discover things on my own."

"Kurami! Get your ass down here! It's time for dinner." Her mother called up the stairs.

"I'm coming mom." She had a feeling this were about to get a lot more interesting around here.


End file.
